


Who Do U Like?

by BooULim



Series: Head Over Heels For U [4]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, and they are fighting over him, except jaeyoung, just fluff, rated t for brief sexual tension, they are also perverts, yuto has 4 guys liking him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim
Summary: Yuto must choose between Seungjoon, Changyoon, and Minkyun. Or maybe not.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Mizuguchi Yuto | U, Lee Seungjoon | J-Us/Mizuguchi Yuto | U, Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK, Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: Head Over Heels For U [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808188
Kudos: 25





	Who Do U Like?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! before reading this fic, i advice you to read the previous fics first, it's confusing to read this fic on it's own.
> 
> sorry this fic took so long, i was sick so i'm taking some meds and the side effect are dizziness so i can't stand looking at the computer.
> 
> so this is the last fic from the "Head Over Heels For U" series. if ur wondering where's hyojin? let's just say that hyojin's love for yuto is more brotherly love lololol, but i promise someday i'll write hyojin x yuto. and i also promise to write more onf fics
> 
> welp that's it. hope you enjoy this fic! happy reading! (warning! bad english)

Yuto is hanging out in Seungjoon's room. They're cuddling on the bed, Seungjoon invited. He said he was stressed, Yuto was willing to be a stress reliever for Seungjoon.

Suddenly Seungjoon give light kisses to the younger's neck.

"Hyung~ it tickles," Yuto said feeling ticklish.

"I'm sorry, it's tempting to be kissed," Seungjoon replied while smirking. Yuto can't see but he knows the one whose hugging him is smirking.

Seungjoon is getting excited about kissing Yuto's neck. The kisses getting wet.

"Hyung~" Yuto whined. Actually Yuto didn't meant to whine, he wanted to protest, but because he held it, it came out as a whine.

The short whine was a little loud because someone suddenly opens the door of the room with a triggered face. It's Changyoon. "YOU GUYS ARE HAVING SEX AND NOT INVITING ME?!"

"What sex? We're just having a chat," said Seungjoon with a cold face. He continued to hug Yuto. "Am I right, Yuto?" Seungjoon asked, as he buried his head in the neck of the person whose currently he's hugging.

"Y-Yes, hyung" Yuto stuttered. His face is very red like a tomato.

Changyoon just squinted his eyes suspiciously. Then he sat on Seungjoon's bed to pull Yuto into his arms. "Yuto~ here, hug hyung, I'm more warmer, you know~" The one who was hugged getting redder cheeks.

Seungjoon's face was frustrated. He sit up, still laying on the bed, resting his head on the headboard. "Yes, warmer because more fat, right?" Yuto chuckled at Seungjoon's mocking.

Changyoon was offended. "Our body weight isn't much different."

One more person came to Seungjoon's room. The 116db, Minkyun. "What's all the fuss?" he asked being clueless.

"Seungjoon wants to sex Yuto," Changyoon answered, still hugging Yuto tightly. Yuto ears gone red hearing Changyoon's ridiculous statement

Minkyun's eyes went wide. "What the heck? Why am I not invited?"

Yuto felt betrayed, apparently Minkyun is a pervert too.

"Cut it out hyungs, Seungjoon-hyung was just hugging me," Yuto protested with red cheeks and ears.

"My arms are the best, I'm big, it's more suitable for you to cuddle with me," Minkyun said confidently.

Changyoon opposed, "Hey, i'm more suitable! You're suitable to be a clown!"

"I suits him the best!" Seungjoon said, he doesn't want to lose to them.

"Shut up no-jam," the gag duo said sarcastically. Seungjoon frowned to that.

While the hyungs are debating, Yuto, on the other hand, thought to himself, "They turned out to really like me."

"Then let's just ask Yuto," Minkyun suggested. Yuto snaps out from his thoughts. "Of the three of us, who do you like the most?"

"It's me obviously! " Seungjoon exclaimed.  
.  
"No! It's definitely me!" Changyoon shouted.

"You're both not, It's me of course !" Minkyun shouted as well.

"Who do you like Yuto?" The three of them asked together.

Yuto is really confused, those three guys making him flustered

"I ... I ..." Yuto stuttered.

Suddenly from outside the room someone shouted.

"Yuto! Do you want to eat bread with me or not?" It was Jaeyoung.

Yuto's eyes widened.

"I WANT BREAD!!!" screamed Yuto.

Yuto immediately rushed out of the room which was inhabited by three Yuto fan club members.

No one can beat Yuto's joy to the bread, he and bread are like soulmates. He also likes Jaeyoung's ripped bread (read: abs).

"I love you Jaeyoung-hyung~♡" Yuto said involuntarily while making aegyo. Jaeyoung only hugged Yuto. Here it is guys, the fourth person who's head over heels for Yuto, no need to be complicated, just bring some bread and Yuto will love you forever. 

Yuto was embraced by Jaeyoung. His back is facing the three devils. Jaeyoung smirked towards them, showing that he won Yuto's heart. 

"I lost to bread ..." sighed the three creatures simultaneously. Then they see their flat stomachs. "And Jaeyoung's ripped abs..."


End file.
